


Roof

by Lola12345



Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola12345/pseuds/Lola12345
Summary: Maybe if Oren had followed Shane onto the roof after their "break-up", things would have turned out differently...
Relationships: Oren Lennox/Shane McRae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Roof

As soon as the door shut behind Shane, Oren pressed a hand over his mouth being shaken by sobs. More than anything he wished that he could turn back time. He had never meant to hurt Shane, especially not physically.  
He thought he was doing the best ending things. He had Bette and this was all wrong. But why then did he feel like his heart was breaking apart.  
Suddenly he realized that Shane had been drunk and upset and had left with the bottle, probably going straight to the roof.  
Hastily Oren wiped across his face and then rushed out of the door behind his best friend and whatever else they had become.  
Once he spotted Shane through the slightly opened window on the roof, Oren felt frozen in place. Shane was just in tight black underwear and socks, dancing a painful song, crying.  
Oren hated himself more than anything. In front of the illuminated backdrop, Shane's silhouette was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
But then Shane spun once more and let himself fall heavily to his knees hugging his bare arms and Oren's ears were filled with sobbing. He had made this.  
Something made him push up the window quietly and climb onto the roof. He could see how Shane's shoulders tensed up but the blonde boy did not lift his head.  
Since he had spotted Shane on the roof, Oren's whole world seemed to exists of nothing else but Shane. But trough his own tears he could barely see and so he stumbled towards Shane and let himself fall next to him, putting his arms around him.  
For a second Shane buried his face in his shoulder but then Shane must have realized that it was Oren and violently shoved him away.  
But Oren could not let that happen, he had to show Shane that he was important, the most important thing and that he wished he could take his works and his action back.  
If he was more selfless, he probably would have let Shane go. He had already created enough pain.  
But suddenly everything that felt so wrong before, felt like the solution to everything.  
Shane grabbed the bottle that was wresting nearby and took another huge sip. Oren reached out to take it from him, but in Shane's attempt to get away from him the bottle fell and crashed.  
Shane got to his feet, but almost fell again.  
Oren followed Shane and before the other boy could flee through the door he took his wrist and turned him around. The swift motion made Shane stumble, Oren reached forward putting an arm around Shane's waist.  
Shane was trying to get out of his arms, hitting him against the chest but Oren just held steadily on. He could not let Shane leave, not like this. He had to show him what he really felt, something he had realized too late.  
At some point Shane's arms grew tired and he had started sobbing again, Oren pulled him tight against his chest and mumbled over and over into Shane's hair how sorry he was.  
Oren pushed Shane's back against the door, lightly loosening his grip on him but not letting go. He had to make Shane look at him. He whispered softly,“Shane, look at me .... Please.”  
Shane hardened his voice and told Oren with a hard voice to let him go. Oren told him that there was one thing he had to do before, then Shane would be free to leave if he still wanted to.  
As Shane slowly lifted his head, Oren winced as he saw the blood on Shane's lip and the tear marks under his eyes. By the slightly surprised look on Shane's voice, he must not look much better himself.  
Suddenly Oren couldn't take it anymore standing so close to him. He lifted one hand to Shane's face and slowly leaned in. Shane's head lightly bumped against the door as Oren pressed his lips to Shane's.  
Shane was frozen against him and for a moment Oren felt scared that he would be pushed away, that he had gone too far.  
But then he felt arms around his waist and Shane was kissing him back. Everything tasted like salt but for now it was enough.


End file.
